


Accomplished

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily makes an announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/) challenge "secrets".

"You're _what_?" he yelled, when she told him. All the common room was suddenly looking at them. Lily sighed.

"Lesbian. So you can stop fawning over me. Even if you weren't an unsufferable prick, it would never happen."

He stormed away then. When Sirius followed him up, James said, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, mate."

"Why did nobody tell me?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "We didn't know?" he said. James glared at him. Sirius shrugged. "Think of it as a challenge," he said. "Getting a prude like Evans is hard enough, but getting a lesbian? That's an accomplishment."

It was.


End file.
